1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and device for generating a vibration from an adjective space, and more particularly, to a method and device for generating a vibration from an adjective space that is displayed as a visual object on a timeline.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among various types of haptic feedback, a haptic feedback using vibration (hereinafter referred to as a vibration feedback) is widely applied to various mobile devices such as smartphones and tablet Personal Computers (PCs), game machines, and realistic cinemas. Also, vibration feedback is relatively efficient in comparison to other types of feedback, where the frequency of use of vibration feedback is increasing.
However, a method of directly setting a frequency and an amplitude, which are the physical characteristics of a vibration waveform, is mainly used. Vibration generation technologies which use an intuitive input method and a visual or auditory feedback method have been developed for generating a vibration feedback, but they have a limitation in that a frequency and amplitude are changed by an expression means represented by a graph, a figure, or a musical note. That is, it is difficult for a user, who is not expert at generating a vibration pattern, to experience a vibration of a feeling desired by the user from a device.
Therefore, technology for intuitively generating a vibration stimulation and pattern is needed in order for a user, who is not an expert at generating a vibration pattern, to accurately experience a vibration of a feeling desired by the user.